


You're like a f**king golden retriever, don't you give up?

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Charlie gets Alex an actual golden retriever as a present for their one-year anniversary, but then gets jealous when he starts to see that Alex has been spending way too much time with his new pet.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	You're like a f**king golden retriever, don't you give up?

**Author's Note:**

> as an experienced smut writer, I'm not really that great at writing cute fluff stories but then after thinking of this little idea I decided why not give it a try :)  
> doing this bc I love Chalex and also the chalex stans :)

** **

**Charlie's POV: **

I have always loved when my beloved boyfriend, Alex Standall, would call me a golden retriever in a human body. So to show him how much I appreciate him using that label on me, I decided to adopt an actual golden retriever puppy as an anniversary present for Alex. After finishing up with work, I drive straight to Alex's apartment. Once I headed to the front door and rang the doorbell, I begin to pose comically with some balloons and the box with our new pet in it as Alex answers the door.

"Happy anniversary, honey bear!" I beamed as I saw Alex's pretty face.

"Charlie, we've talked about honey bear." Alex groaned in embarrassment.

"But it's an adorable nickname." I pouted. 

"On Mars, maybe." He joked.

Alex elevates himself on his tiptoes to kiss me. There was never a day where I didn’t miss the taste of Alex's soft, cherry-flavored chapstick. I give a few more cheeky kisses to the most handsome man in existence before settling down on his living room couch. 

"Look what I got you." I said as I handed Alex the box.

I watch my boyfriend as he roughly tears off the wrapping paper until the mystery in that box was finally revealed before him.

"Oh. my. god." Alex gasped. "It's so so cute!"

The puppy pops up from the box and jumps right into Alex's arms. My smile widens as I looked at Alex absolutely gushing over the cuteness of the tiny golden retriever.

"Wow it's so fluffy!" Alex said. "Where did you get it?"

"PetSmart." I chuckled.

"Thank you so much, babe.” Alex smiled. “What’s its name? I am already obsessed."

"His name is Max, and you're welcome." I said as I lay my arm around his shoulder. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Charles." He says before kissing my lips.

Me and my adorable boyfriend relax on the couch while we both welcome the newest member of our little family in our arms.

"We’re gonna get along real well, huh Max?" Alex gushed while ruffling his fingers through Max’s fur.

"Yes we will." I said, mimicking Max.

In this moment in time, I knew he was right. Max, Alex and I are gonna be one, big, happy family. What could possibly go wrong?

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

I wake up from my good night's sleep and proceed to text my boyfriend to see if he had any plans for today. After celebrating our anniversary, it had gotten complicated for us to see each other these past few weeks because of Alex being busy with work and preparing for his college final exams all while taking care of Max. As much as I wanted to be there to keep him company, Alex really cares about studies and I want him to thrive and succeed. But at the same time I wish I was there to help him relax from all the stress he had been through.

**CHARLIE** : Are you up, babe?

**ALEX** : i am now

**CHARLIE** : So Tyler and Estela invited us to go to the movies with them today. You wanna come?

**ALEX** : Can’t. Have to study for this stupid college algebra final tomorrow. 

**CHARLIE** : Aww that sucks. Well... maybe I could take you out to the mall after you're done? 

**ALEX** : Nope, history exam the next day sadly. anyways gotta go practice with my quadratic equations :(

**CHARLIE** : ok good luck!!! Love you honey bear! <3 <3

Several minutes pass and Alex leaves me with no reply. My boyfriend has never ended our conversations without texting 'I love you' back. The more I waited, the more worried I became which made me think that something was up. After picking up Tyler and Estela, I decide to stop by his place to see if he was okay. As I parked near the curb, I glance out the window to observe his residence. Just when I thought I would see my boyfriend looking all pretty and studious, I see him running around playing with Max in the front lawn.

"What the hell?" I said, clenching my fist on the wheel.

Alex literally said he had to study tonight, but from what I was seeing right in front of my eyes it seems my so-called boyfriend has somehow completely fallen in love with that dog. He has never lied to me; not even once, until I let Max enter the picture. I started to think that maybe I should never have given Alex that dog for his birthday. Seeing the love of my life avoiding me while being with that monstrosity made my positive energy deplete.

"I guess it's just us, Tyler." I said.

"Okay, cool." Tyler said.

"Can we watch A Dog's Purpose?" Estela begged. "I've been dying to watch it."

"What do you think, Charlie?" Tyler said.

"Uhh... sure. Sounds fun." I nodded. "Tickets are on me."

I start my car and proceed to drive our way to The Crestmont.

"So what happened with Alex?" Tyler asked.

"He's..." I paused. "I don't... I don't think he loves me anymore."

"What?" Tyler gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"Ever since I got him that puppy, we haven't been talking as much as we used to." I grumbled. "Alex told me he had been studying non-stop but turns out he's been spending way too much time with that golden retriever. It's like Max is his second husband. Like, hello? I'm your boyfriend not him, you should be paying attention to me!"

"Um... I think you're being way overdramatic." Tyler pointed out.

"Am not!" I yelled. "Ty, you're not helping."

"Wasn't the reason you gave him Max in the first place was because you wanted to show how much you loved him?" Tyler mentioned.

"Well... yeah." I said as I calmed down my voice.

Maybe Tyler was right. I could be overreacting. But ever since I heard about Alex kissing Zach that one time long before we officially dated, I had gotten more worried about how there could be other guys out there who would be brave enough to steal my precious Alex Standall away from me. Now I'm literally competing with an animal. A human golden retriever V.S. an actual golden retriever. Never have I ever thought I'd end up in this kind of situation.

"Look, before you know it, Alex will come crawling right back to you." Tyler said.

"Yeah, right." I sighed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day I attempted to call and text Alex again, but with no surprise, no answer. Good thing I have him on Snapchat to see what he's actually doing when I'm not around. I open his snapchat story to see a video of him teaching Max how to catch a frisbee. Knowing exactly where he's at, I decide to take a trip to the park to have a nice, little chat with my nerdy liar of a boyfriend and his adorable, yet deceiving minion.

"Charlie, hey!" Alex waved while holding Max with a leash.

"Alex. Didn't expect to see you and... him here." I said as my eyes shifted to Max. "How were you finals?"

"Stressful, but I made B's on my english, psychology, and history finals and got a C+ on my algebra exam." Alex grinned.

"Right..." I said longingly.

"Wait why did you say that so long?" Alex said suspiciously. "You okay, babe?"

"Oh now you call me babe." I gagged. "Funny since you've been so busy with your other one."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "What's up with you?"

I tried my best to avoid answering the question but the more I looked at Max being beside Alex, the more I wanted to let all my frustrations out.

"Charles Hayden Brixton Saint George, answer me." Alex commanded.

Whenever Alex says my full name, I automatically know that he's in a bad mood.

"Because you’ve been spending way too much time with Max." I finally confessed.

Alex puts his hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

"That’s why you’ve been so grouchy?" Alex said. "Because you were jealous of the dog that YOU gave me?"

"Well…" I shrugged.

Just when I thought Alex was going to put me in my place, he laughs tremendously and playfully pushes my shoulder.

"You can be such a drama queen, you know that?" Alex laughed.

"So you love me again?" I teased.

"Always have, always will, you dork." Alex chuckled.

Alex presses his palms over my cheeks and I finally get to kiss his sweet lips again after what felt like a whole lifetime. Then Max runs towards me and lands his paws on my ankles.

"Oh hey, my little one!" I said, picking Max up.

"Don't you have something to say to Max?" Alex said.

"Alright, I'm sorry for my unnecessary behavior." I murmured. "And for thinking you stole Alex from me. You can't understand a word I'm saying anyway."

Max stares at me with those mesmerizing puppy dog eyes, but after a while he begins licking my face very menacingly.

"I guess he forgives you." Alex smiled.

Right after making up, the three of us run towards the open grass, letting Max take the lead. Alex hands me a frisbee and I proceed to throw it towards as hard as I could. Max starts running in its direction while Alex and I follow him. The two of us cheer our golden retriever on as he successfully catches the frisbee. We continue to play and chase each other around in circles until all of our energy got drained. Me and my beloved honey bear were left smiling happily on the green grass, with Max laying down comfortably between us. Despite having second thoughts about bringing that puppy into our lives, it turns out that Max brought me and Alex much closer than ever. I guess having not one, but two golden retrievers in the life of Alex Standall was not such a bad thing after all.


End file.
